


Spooky old St. Jim

by truantway (kittyjosh)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Begging, Biting, M/M, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire Josh, Vampires, Why do i always have to do this, but idk if i'm a good judge of 'graphic' and its vamp so i'm just tagging it to be safe, it's not really a graphic depiction of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyjosh/pseuds/truantway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhat based on the AU prompt by tumblr user xaquaangelx "you’re an actor in a haunted house and i accidentally punched you in the face when you scared me" Tyler is dragged to a haunted house by his friends and Josh is spooky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Get Spook'd

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm gonna be writing as many little prompt fics as i can these holidays, and here's one. I love vamp josh w all my heart....unbeta'd, as usual.

Tyler had mixed emotions about Halloween. As a small child it had been one of his favourite days of the year, allowing him to dress up in awesome costumes and run around all evening collecting candy. He loved the decorations, loved the music, loved everything about it. But as a teenager, Tyler found that Halloween had morphed into a beast he was not ready to face: a partying holiday. Tyler hated parties. He didn't drink, and he was too shy to meet anyone, his friends gradually ditched him to hook up with people he vaguely remembered being introduced to, and he was always stuck as the designated driver. Horror movies weren't really his thing either. He was the guy who would spend the entire movie pointing out the plotholes and viewing the special effects with scorn. This didn't really leave him with many options, and by college he had become something of a Halloween Scrooge.  
This was likely why this year, his friends were insisting on dragging him out of his house for the night. To a haunted house, no less.  
'Jenna, come on. You can't be serious. A haunted house? Run by a frat? That somehow sounds worse than a party, I'm not even gonna bother listing all the things that could go wrong with this.' But Jenna was determined.  
'Come on, Tyler. Pete's the president, this is his last year, and he's really trying to make it good. Why do you have to be such a wet blanket? Can't you be a supportive friend for once?' He groaned, knowing that there was no way he could rebut that without sounding like King Dickhead.  
'Fine, I'll go. For Pete. But don't expect me to enjoy it.'

That weekend, Tyler, Jenna, and a few more of their friends arrived at the door of the Gamma Phi frat house, almost indistinguishable with all the effort Pete and the rest of the brothers had put into it. It really did look spooky. The group made their way through the house, sticking their hands in the mystery boxes full of what Tyler knew to be assorted food products, but made the others squeal anyway. When they screamed as frat brothers in various spooky attire leaped out at them, Tyler barely started, estimating where they would appear from every time they turned a corner. After a little while, Tyler excused himself from the rest of the group, saying he needed the bathroom. Which he did.  
After a few minutes wandering the house, he realized that while he knew his way around usually, now that it was all glammed up, he was well and truly lost. He cursed, continuing to weave through the cobwebbed maze. He was getting more and more frustrated with every corner he turned, and by the time he realized he had gone in a massive circle he was furious. He took the left instead of right this time, and found himself somewhere blissfully unfamiliar. At the end of the corridor he could see a door cracked slightly open, saw the light coming through it reflecting off white tiles. He sighed in relief, making his way towards it. But about halfway down the corridor, a sudden jolt rocked his shoulder and a howl erupted from behind him.

He wasn't thinking. There was no conscious thought, only shock and his returning anger. Before he could stop himself, he was spinning around, his fist drawing back and connecting, hard, with whatever was behind him. Whatever it was, it cried out again and crashed into the wall, leaning against it. Tyler saw now, once his weird rage blank thing had stopped, that this was a dude. A dude he had just punched in the face. Oh crap.  
He watched in mortification as the guy spat out blood, stopped for a second, and spat again, this time something small and pearly white, stained with blood, flying out with it onto the floorboards. Shit, that's a tooth. His eyes darted back up to the guy, just as he looked up. It looked like he was about to start giving Tyler hell, but strangely, upon seeing him he closed his mouth, which Tyler could see was bleeding.

This wasn't all that Tyler could see. He hadn't seen him around the frat house before (he must be new).He knew this for sure, because he definitely would have remembered. This guy was hot! He had shaved hair on the sides, the center fluffy and a bright, firetruck red. His ears were stretched, and Tyler almost smiled when he noticed that the black plugs had a pattern of little white bats. His nose and lip were also pierced, the nose with a ring and the lip with a small stud. His eyes were brown with a strange reddish tint, surrounded by heavy black eye makeup. It appeared the dude was dressed as a vampire. That is, if the black cape (nice cape, Tyler noted) was anything to go by. Underneath he was wearing a white dress shirt that hugged his body in a way that could only be dangerous,speckled with blood, and a burgundy velvet vest, with black jeans and boots. When the guy opened his mouth and felt around for the missing tooth with his index finger, Tyler noticed an outstandingly realistic set of fake fangs. Upon finding the gap, the guy cursed, looking back to Tyler.

'Dude, what the HELL? This is a haunted house, you can't just freakin' punch anyone who jumps out at you!' He shook his head murmuring something else under his breath. Tyler wanted to fall through the blood-spattered timber floor, he was so embarrassed.

'Oh my god, I am so sorry, I know sorry doesn't cover it but i am so sorry I don't know what came over me, I was just really mad cuz I was lost in this dumb house and you surprised me, oh man that's what you're meant to do I know, how can I make this up to you? I'm still in college so I dunno about paying your dental bill or anything but I really am so sorry!' Tyler realized he was blabbering, and tried to find anything to make him stop. His eyes landed on the tooth on the ground next to his beat up Chucks, and he bent down to pick it up. His stammering about how sorry he was, here's your tooth I'm so sorry, trailed off when he actually got a closer look at it. It was longer than a normal tooth, and far pointier. Tyler tentatively pressed the edge into the pad of his thumb, and gasped when it easily drew blood. It definitely wasn't fake, but what the hell was it, then? He looked up again to find the guy staring at him with an intense, frightening expression which he snapped out of when he realized Tyler was looking at him. He grabbed the tooth back from Tyler, mumbling something that sounded like a 'thank you', or maybe it was 'fuck you' before he turned his back and dashed away, leaving Tyler with another 'sorry' still on his lips. He shook his head, getting to the bathroom, finally. 

*~*~*

The haunted house had closed, and Tyler, Pete, Jenna and the rest of the group he had come in with were sprawled out in the living room that they had just finished restoring to its usual state. Pete had passed around cans of beer, which Tyler had refused. 

'Wait, did I tell you guys what happened when I went off to find the bathroom?'

'Oh, are we gonna find out why you were gone for like, half an hour?' Jenna scoffed. 

'Yeah, so first I got completely lost. Screw you and your decorating skills, Pete, I had no idea where I was going. So I'm nearly at the bathroom, I can see it down the corridor. By now I'm really cheesed off, and suddenly someone crashes into the back of me and  _screams._ I have no clue what I was doing, but I was really mad so I turn around and i punch him in the mouth. He's against the wall, he's spitting out blood, and then he spits out a tooth. I freak out, I'm apologizing like crazy and I can't stop, I pick up his tooth and give it back and he just mumbles something and runs away. I hadn't seen him around before, but he was dressed up so he must be one of your frat guys. Anyone new joined that I haven't met yet?' he asked Pete. Everyone else was laughing, Jenna looked appalled but in a joking way. But Pete looked confused.

'Dude, no. I haven't let anyone else in since the start of the year, you've met all of them.' 

'No guy with dyed red hair, a little shorter than me, super cute, nose and lip pierced?' Pete shook his head grimly.

'Nope, sorry dude. By the sounds of it, you punched some random guy off the street. You'd better hope he doesn't take action.'

'Alright, some random off the street. Then why did he dress up, really well too mind you, those are the best fangs I've ever seen, and scare me?'

Pete shrugged.

'Some people are just weird, dude.' 

Tyler thought weird was definitely the right word. Everything about this was weird.

'You know what, on second thoughts...Pete, toss me a beer.'

 


	2. Wow, I probably should've stayed inside my house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler runs out of cereal in the middle of the night and goes on an eventful trip to the 24-hour supermarket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is now gonna be three parts. I was gonna put the sex in this chapter, but guess what? Due to my crappy computer and ao3's piece of shit excuse for a saving system, i lost tons of work from this chapter not once, but TWO TIMES. And i'm writin this right after the second time, where I'm now separating some of it so that i can get a start on the final chapter :))))) i want 2 punch my computer sorry i'll have the final part done soon i promise

It was about two weeks since The Tooth Incident, as Tyler was calling it. He made an effort not to think about it, but when he slept he had dreams about it, nightmares about it, and things that seemed a combination of the two where Tyler was in the pitch dark, with deadly sharp teeth ghosting along his neck, resulting in him waking up terrified, but ridiculously turned on. But these only happened when he slept, which was turning out to be not very often. The deeper Tyler got into the semester, the more all-nighters he pulled.  
It was during one of these all-nighters that Tyler found himself in need of a midnight snack (or rather, a one AM snack). He got up from his desk and shuffled out into the kitchen of the apartment he shared with his friend Mark, who was currently asleep. Lucky bastard. Tyler opened the cupboard that usually contained cereal, finding it...tragically devoid of cereal. He checked all the other cupboards, as well as the fridge, finding most of them lacking in anything actually edible, and all of them lacking in cereal. Tyler huffed. He was already wearing his sweats and a ratty Death Cab for Cutie shirt, so he pulled on his jacket and shoes, grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys, and head out. He walked South towards his favorite 24-hour supermarket, the only place likely to be open at this hour.  
About twenty minutes later he had arrived at the little cluster of shops that held the supermarket. As he walked past the butchers next to it, he could have sworn he heard something deep inside the store, but he figured it was probably just a cat or something, and continued inside. Tyler wasted no time, marching to the breakfast aisle, grabbing a big box of Frosted Flakes, and proceeding to the checkout. The girl working the register looked exhausted, Tyler guessed that she was new to the night shift. She ended up giving him the wrong change, which Tyler hastened to correct, and he wished her luck as he strode back out into the crisp November air.  
And crashed right into someone coming out of the alley between the supermarket and the butchers.  
They fell over, the contents of their paper bags emptied onto the pavement.  
_Blood?_ Tyler puzzled. Sure enough, dozens of packets of blood with the label of the butchers on them were lying there, until a set of arms began to hurriedly gather them up. One of the arms was covered with a stunning tattoo of a tree from wrist to shoulder, exposed by a tank top even in the bitter wind. Tyler's gaze followed the tattoo, up past the man's shoulder, all the way to his pissed off face.  
'Oh holy shit.'  
It was the guy from the haunted house, and he looked _mad_.  
'Dude, what the _fuck_?' He shouted, his irises looking redder than they had on Halloween. Probably the lighting.  
'Seriously, again? What the hell's wrong with you?' Tyler snapped at this, filled with rage, and not cereal.  
'What's wrong with _me?_ OK, first of all, I talked to my friend Pete, who's the president of Gamma Phi, and you're not in the frat. So what the hell were you doing in costume, scaring me? Then, there's your freaking tooth. What's with that? Like, are you one of those freaks who gets their teeth filed cuz they're convinced they're a vampire? And now _blood?_  And you have the audacity to ask what the hell's wrong with _me?_  What's wrong with you?'  
He stepped forward, moving into the guy's space and causing him to step back against the wall. But in no way did he back down. His expression was cocky, smirking up at Tyler's slender form trying to intimidate him.  
'Oh, you wanna know what's wrong with me?' As he grinned, Tyler saw a glint of silver, what must be a replacement tooth for the one he knocked out.  
'There's no reasonable, natural explanation for this. You can't dismiss it as anything but what it is.I'm not some freak who filed my teeth, these are as real as they get. Well, except for the silver one. But that's even sharper.' Despite his position against the wall, spooky dude was exerting total control.  
'I'm a creature of the night, a bloodsucker, undead. I'm a vampire. And I eat twinks like you for breakfast.'  
Tyler nearly snarled, placing one of his hands up next to the other man's head.  
'What the hell did you just call me?'  
He didn't flinch.  
'I called you a twink.' He over-enunciated the 'k' at the end, drawing it out. Tyler snatched his hand away from the wall, bunching it in the front of  the other's shirt.  
'Fuck you!' Tyler snapped. But he was taken by surprise when the tantalizing pressure of a jean-clad thigh was pressed right against his crotch. He moaned, cursing his body for betraying him when the owner of said thigh chuckled darkly, his eyes now dark and predatory.  
'That's the plan.'  
 Then their lips were crashing together, kissing fervently, Tyler's hand moving from where it was bunched in the shirt, brushing it gently over his chest down to grab the other man's waist. His other moved up to tangle in his red curls, and when he pulled to deepen the kiss, he felt him moan. But suddenly, Tyler tasted blood. He felt a small pain in his lip, and guessed that the other must have accidentally bitten him with his...his fangs. Tyler felt him break away, stepping back. He looked slightly scared.  
'Dude, what's wrong?' Tyler asked. The other man looked up at him, and Tyler saw that his eyes were a deepening red.  
'I-this is weird to say because I don't even really know you and we were totally yelling at each other and stuff just before but I think you're really cute and I don't wanna hurt you.' If he were human, Tyler was sure the man in front of him would have blushed. Of course, Tyler was human, and his cheeks reddened at the words.  
'I'm here cuz I ran out of blood. I'm really hungry, and if we don't stop I could end up losing control. I don't feed from humans. So like, if you want to continue this,' he gestured between Tyler and himself, 'you could maybe come home with me and let me get something to eat first?' He sounded unsure, his cocky facade finally broken.  Tyler realized he was waiting for permission.  
'Sure! I-that'd be cool.' They left the alley, Tyler's new companion holding the bag of blood in the crook of his arm. Tyler followed his determined stride, back in the direction he himself had come, funnily enough. For about half the walk, neither of them said anything, until Tyler broke the silence.  
'I'm Tyler, by the way.' The guy looked back at him, smiling somewhat peacefully.  
'Cute name, it suits you. I'm Josh.'  
'Awesome.' Tyler noticed they were actually heading back towards the college campus, near where he and Mark shared an apartment.  
'Hey, I live around here! Do you go to college here?' Josh nodded.  
'Yeah, only night classes of course. You get the _weirdest_ people in those, I swear. Luckily, I don't have a class tonight. I was actually studying, and I got hungry but we were out of blood. So I came out to get some.'  
Tyler was awestruck.  
'No way! I was studying too, pulling an all-nighter, and I went to get cereal. And there was none left, so I went out to get some! That's so weird, dude. And who's we?'  
'Oh, me and my roommate Debby. She's a vampire too. I think she's out somewhere tonight, maybe a party, so we'll have the house to ourselves.'  
The similarities just kept coming.  
'Huh, I've got a roommate too. My friend Mark. He's a human...at least I'm pretty sure he's a human. My house is just up on this next street, but he's home right now, so let's keep going to yours.'  
They did, and Tyler was surprised to find Josh lived only two streets down from his, on the fourth floor of a relatively nice apartment complex. As they climbed the stairs, Tyler remembered the question that had been troubling him for weeks.  
'Wait, dude...you still haven't explained why you were hanging out in the frat house in costume and scaring people. Do you know someone in the frat? I mean Pete's never seen you before but I guess it's still-'  
'No.' Josh interrupted him, sighing. 'I don't know anybody in the frat house. I just- I'm not really a party person, and Debby was going out and I didn't want to stay in and watch horror movies for the god-knows-what year in a row. I heard it was on, and figured I could get some laughs in. Maybe meet someone. Which i guess I sort of did...' He chuckled, turning back to look at Tyler.  
'I'm still really sorry about your tooth. I have no idea what came over me, I-'  
Josh leaned in and kissed him again. One step up from Tyler, he was a bit taller, and when he pulled back he placed a gentle kiss to the edge of his hairline.  
'It's okay, seriously. And you'll get a chance to make up for it in a little while.' Tyler shuddered slightly at this promise, and continued following Josh up the stairs. When they reached the floor second from the top, Josh turned off the staircase and led Tyler down the hall to a door. He knocked, and when there was no answer he pulled out a key and opened the door, ushering Tyler in.


	3. Spooky old St. SIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I'm so sorry. U know how I said i would update quickly this time. Well I just moved across the world and i got wifi in the new house yesterday. I'm so sorry. I'm never promising anything ever again

'Welcome to my humble abode.' Josh deadpanned, sweeping his arm across the room. Tyler didn't know what he expected. Something more Gothic, perhaps. A couple of coffins against the wall, bats hanging from the ceiling, a claw-footed couch. But it turned out that it didn't look much different to his and Mark's apartment, maybe a bit tidier. The only discernible difference was what looked like black-out blinds covering the windows. Understandable. You wouldn't want to be burned to a crisp walking out to get a coffee. Did vampires drink coffee? They wouldn't need it to keep them awake, so he guessed they'd just do it out of habit. Why would someone drink coffee out of habit? It's kinda gross. And they couldn't even get addicted to it, could they?  
  
While Tyler was lost in his train of thought, Josh lifted the paper bag up onto the kitchen bench and opened the fridge, beginning to load the pouches of blood into it. He kept one of them out, and as Tyler, who had finally broken out of his thought bubble, watched, he grabbed a cat patterned mug from a cabinet above him and emptied the pouch into it, sticking it in the microwave.  
  
'Huh.' Tyler huffed in interest, causing Josh to look back at him and smile.  
  
'What did you expect? Can't drink it cold, it's best at body temperature. And don't just stand there, sit down or something. You can turn the TV on.' Tyler sat down, but didn't turn the TV on. A few assorted magazines lay on the coffee table, mainly music and fashion magazines. He picked up a dated issue of AP and thumbed through it, not really paying attention to anything on the page.  
  
 _I'm here in the house of a hot vampire guy who I accidentally punched in the face two weeks ago._  
  
 _And we're gonna have sex._  
  
Oh boy, that's a lot to take in. Tyler began to feel a little light headed, though maybe that was just because of the odd smell of the mug Josh was taking out of the microwave and blowing on.  
  
'You okay?' Josh asked from where he was perched on the kitchen bench. Tyler nodded, hoping he could see it.  
  
'I'm gonna stay over here, you probably don't wanna watch this.' Tyler mumbled that he didn't really care, too quietly to be heard. He looked up to find the other man perched on the countertop and swinging his legs in a way that was quintessentially childlike. He was gripping his mug in both hands, taking long sips. When he pulled it away from his mouth Tyler saw that his lips were stained red, a few stray droplets of blood scattered across his chin. His tongue darted out to catch one, and Tyler found himself having to look away, his grip tightening on the magazine in his hands, but his eyes straying back to the figure watching him. Discreetly, or so he thought. Josh grinned, and Tyler had never known just how much fangs could add to a smile. Especially when they were tinged pink.  
Tyler continued to alternate between watching Josh take careful sips from his mug, and flipping absentmindedly through the magazine in his lap. As confusing as he was, there was something about the guy that was somewhat entrancing,Tyler couldn't look away for long. He figured it was probably some weird vampire thing. Or he was just really gay.  
'So, did you manage to actually scare any people in the frat house?' Josh looked up with a start when he spoke.  
'Oh, yeah. Lots of people! I had fake blood too, to add to the effect. I really surprised some people. I think one guy pissed himself. One girl almost fell down the stairs, I felt kind of bad about that.' He continued to drink until he had finished, at which point he hopped down off the bench and placed his mug next to the sink, before moving over to where Tyler was sitting. He saw Josh coming, and had just put AP back on the coffee table before Josh was climbing on top of him, straddling his legs.  
  
'Hey, I'm sorry about all of this. I know I've totally killed the mood.' He was cradling Tyler's face in his hand, caressing his jaw with his thumb, and looking him in the eyes sincerely. Tyler stammered.  
'I-it's okay, we can get it back. And it's better than you literally killing me.' Josh chuckled, leaning in so close that Tyler could feel him exhale on his lips, before he pulled back.  
'Crap, I just realised I should rinse my mouth out, it probably ta-'  
'Josh, please. Just kiss me already.' Tyler interrupted, pulling him back in and crashing their lips together.  Josh was right, he did taste like blood, but it wasn't altogether unpleasant. As the kiss deepened, Josh worked his tongue into Tyler's mouth in a way that was suitably predatory. It was a good thing he had just fed, or Tyler would likely have pushed him in a direction he had never intended to go. As it was, he was now free to do what he wanted, and he did so. When he ground his hips down into Tyler's, the other boy moaned into his mouth, causing him to grind down again. Tyler broke away from the kiss, panting into Josh's neck.  
'Bedroom, let's go into the bedroom.' Josh nodded. He grabbed Tyler's hand, leading him off the couch, down the hallway and into his bedroom. He moved his hand upwards, removing Tyler's jacket before pushing him to the bed and straddling him again.  
'Hey, nice shirt. Can you take it off, though?'  
'Thanks, yeah.' Tyler replied, pulling his Death Cab shirt over his head and tossing it to the foot of the bed. As soon as he turned back around, Josh was pressing him back down onto the bed, sitting up over him to shrug his own tank top off. Once removed, he was kissing Tyler again fervently.  
'Hey. If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, _please_  tell me. I want you to feel safe and good and...I tend to get a bit intense.' He murmured between kisses.  
'What, like a safeword?' Tyler hummed, fingers tracing the lines of Josh's bicep tattoo.  
'Yeah, exactly.' Josh agreed. 'You can choose one.'  
'Alright...what about...frosted flakes?' Josh chuckled, and Tyler blushed.  
'You're so frickin adorable, you know that?' Tyler blushed again, and Josh leaned down to capture his lips.  
  
Their chests were firmly pressed together, and Josh was sure Tyler must be able to feel his hard on. He moved away from Tyler's lips, kissing his jaw, down his throat. When his lips pressed into one spot, he felt a gasp from the man below him, and he knew he had found the sweet spot. He tentatively nipped at it, eliciting a groan from Tyler. Josh smirked into the warm skin, because of course the guy liked being bitten. He stayed crouched over him for a while, marking up his neck, across his collarbones and the flat expanse of his chest. At one point he accidentally bit a little too hard, and expected Tyler to safeword out, but instead he just let out a pornographically loud moan and Josh felt his cock twitch beneath him, even as blood began forming from the two small puncture marks.  
Holy shit.  
By the time Josh was satisfied by the array of bruising marks he had left on Tyler's tanned skin, Tyler was babbling, begging for him.  
'Josh, please oh god. I need you to-I need you holy shit Josh please.'  
He looked so beautiful spread out like that, lips red from being kissed too hard, eyelids fluttering as he continued trying to look at Josh, body covered in proof that Tyler was _his_ now. Josh couldn't help but edge him a little more.  
He began to oh-so-gently glide his teeth across Tyler's neck and chest. It was like Tyler was in one of his weird nightmare-dreams that woke him up, terrified and hard. Those were one thing, but real life was something else all together, especially when he was no longer in the dark. He could see perfectly, see Josh's toned body, a lack of sweat that was both intriguing and a little disappointing, muscles tense as he held himself back. It was so beautiful.  
Tyler's mouth seemed to have lost connection with his brain, and he didn't even notice he had been babbling, more begging for something- _any_ _thing_ , until Josh let out a gentle 'shhh', placing one more gentle kiss on his neck before moving up to look him in the eye.  
'What do you need, baby?'  
'Fuck me, please Josh.' Tyler gasped. Josh groaned in agreement, grinding his crotch down against Tyler's before sitting up and reaching for the bedside drawer that held lube and condoms. Once he had retrieved a condom along with the small pop-cap bottle of lube he returned to Tyler, this time kneeling between his thighs. He began coating two of his fingers in lube. As he did, one of Tyler's hands strayed to his own crotch, but Josh batted it away as he put the bottle back on the table.  
'No touching yourself, not yet.' Tyler nodded, curling his fingers into the sheets on either side of him. Josh shuffled his body backwards slightly and nudged Tyler's thighs open a fraction more. He gasped when he felt a cool finger brush over his hole, gracing around it to relax Tyler before pressing into him. Josh prepped him for a while with one finger before adding another. As he began to pick up the pace, so did Tyler's desperate sounds, and when he hit his prostate Tyler moaned brilliantly.  
'Josh, please. That's enough, I'm ready please just-' he gasped again when Josh removed his fingers. He watched with eager eyes as he opened the condom and rolled it on with nimble fingers. Josh repositioned himself over Tyler, one hand splayed out next to Tyler's head while the other gripped his waist bruisingly tight, before pushing slowly into him.  
The boy below him let out a high-pitched sound which he seemed to try to stifle, probably out of embarrassment, but Josh moved his hand up from his waist to caress his jaw.  
'It's okay baby, let go, I wanna hear you.' As Josh bottomed out, Tyler keened again without hindrance, eyelids fluttering.  
'Josh, please move, fuck me.'  
Josh pulled back until he was almost completely out of Tyler before thrusting back in, _hard_.  
'Nggghh oh god, do that again.' groaned Tyler. Josh grinned predatorily, purposely moving back gently this time.  
'Oh, do you like that? You want me to be rough with you?' Tyler nodded breathlessly.  
'Then beg for it, slut.' Tyler whimpered at the name.  
'Oh god yes, Josh please, please fuck me. Fuck me hard, I'll be your little slut, just yours. I'll be so good for you.'  
Josh couldn't hold it back anymore, and this time when he slammed back into Tyler, he bit down into the smooth curve of Tyler's neck. Not hard by human standards, but he still felt the coppery taste of blood well up in his mouth, and he pulled back before he got carried away. Tyler, meanwhile, was a writhing mess underneath him as he continued fucking into him hard and fast, nipping along his chest and throat, a hand now clasped firmly but not pressingly around the base of his jaw. The sounds coming out of his mouth were undecipherable, but Josh was fairly sure his name and several curse words were common features.  
Josh's supernatural stamina meant that he didn't tire, and he could last a lot longer than the average human. This was proving incredibly useful for making Tyler fall apart underneath him, not being allowed to come until he was told to, Josh thrusting in relentlessly. His cock was painfully hard, pressed against his abdomen.  
Soon Tyler's wandering hands found their way to Josh's back, and with a particularly well-placed thrust, his nails were dragging downwards. It barely left a mark on Josh's skin, but he gave a reproachful growl before gathering both of Tyler's wrists in the hand that had previously been wrapped around his throat, and pinning them to the bed above Tyler's head.  
This somewhat grounded Tyler, and while still painfully close to the edge, he was somewhat more coherent.  
'Josh, please oh god, I'm so fucking close. Please let me come, please.' There were tears in his pretty brown eyes, and Josh just couldn't say no to that.  
'Alright baby, you can come, but I'm not done yet.' Almost as soon as he had finished his sentence, Tyler was shuddering underneath him, a wave that swept through his body into Josh. He came all over his and Josh's torsos without even being touched.  
But Josh wasn't quite finished. He pushed himself up just enough to snake a hand between their chests and scoop up some cum onto two of his fingers. He led these over to Tyler's mouth, which was hanging open due to the sheer overstimulation of Josh fucking him right after he had come. His filthy red lips closed around them immediately, sucking and licking them clean as Josh continued to pound into him. This sight was enough to finally send Josh over the edge, and with a shout he was coming, still buried deep inside Tyler.  
Tyler was breathing rapidly, red in the face and exhausted. Josh gently pulled out, getting up off the bed to dispose of the condom before turning back to the beautiful figure lying on the bed.  
'Hey, I'm gonna get you a drink of water, okay? And something to clean your bite marks with. You stay right there.' Tyler just nodded sleepily.  
When Josh returned to the room, Tyler was almost asleep, and he had to bump his shoulder to wake him up enough to sit up and drink some water. He sighed gratefully as he drank. Josh examined the more serious marks he had left on Tyler, dabbing at them with a cotton bud coated in antiseptic and sticking a few plasters over them. By the time he had finished, Tyler was completely unconscious. Josh wiped down both of their chests with a washcloth before curling up in the bed beside Tyler and throwing the blankets over the both of them. He gently wrapped his arms around the other boy, spooning him.  
'Can I just say' Josh mumbled to Tyler, despite knowing he couldn't hear him anyway, 'I never thought I'd be this happy to have been punched in the face.'


End file.
